Redeemable Items
Redeem Codes are earned by Pirates for various achievements - for example, finding a GM like Captain Cromwell or Shamus O'Malley, for winning a GM hosted race (like the Feats of Strength Competition) or even for successfully completing a game like Call of the Kraken. Codes are then exchanged in-game for a prize, such as gold or an item like a tattoo. If you have a code, here's how to turn it into a prize: #Open a chat window by pressing ENTER #In chat, type /code, followed by your code as seen in the picture at the very bottom. Make sure you enter your code in the same chat window you've typed '/code'. Insert a space between /code and your code. ''You must type '/code for the code to work. '''or #Press I to enter your Inventory. #Press Redeem Code at the bottom. #Finally, give the code a moment to be confirmed by the system before pressing any other keys. After entering the code, you'll get a confirmation message in the chat window that reads Code Redeemed '''in green text. It's that simple. Items are added to your Inventory while gold is added automatically to your current gold amount. Each code is unique and can only be used one time. POTCO tracks all redeemed codes. If you get a code from a friend and it doesn't work, it's probably because they have used it already! TLOPO Codes (Codes only available in TLOPO) *200 Gold (blackjack) *Skull Staff (skull100k) *Loyalty Bandana (loyalty100k) *Crossbones Bandana (cross100k) *Scoundrel Hat (scoundrel) *Red Ostrich Hat (red) *10,000 Gold (gold10k) *100 Iron (Iron100) *Purple Ostrich Hat (purple) POTCO Codes (Active at Closing) *Jack's Brew (jacksboost) *Summon Chicken (cluck) *Summon Dog (spot) *Summon Wasp (stinger) *20,000 Gold (sparrow) '''Note: Double Gold applies to the code for a total of 40,000. *Lost Sword of El Patron (elpatron) *Barbossa's Fury (barbossa) *Spectral Cutlass (spectral) *Zombie Kabab Bayonet (zombie) *Heart of Padres del Fuego (bloodfire) *Nemesis Blade (nemesis) *Sword of Triton (sword) *Haymaker Pistol (haymaker) *Darkfire Cutlass (darkcutlass) *Viper's Kiss (viper) *Desert Claw (claw) *Jack's Brew (jacksboost) *Summon Chicken (cluck) *Summon Dog (spot) *Summon Wasp (stinger) *20,000 Gold (sparrow) Note: Double Gold applies to the code for a total of 40,000. *Lost Sword of El Patron (elpatron) *Barbossa's Fury (barbossa) *Gold Codes from Cannon Assault *Gold & Item Prizes for events like Feats of Strength *Octopus Arm Tattoo Call of the Kraken Prize POTCO Test Server Codes (Active at Closing) *Sword of Triton (sword) *Zombie Kabab Bayonet (zombie) *Scoundrel Hat (scoundrel) *Spectral Cutlass (spectral) *Haymaker Pistol (haymaker) Discontinued Codes *Black Buccaneer Hat (blackhat) *Darkfire Cutlass (darkfire) *Cursed Seafang Blade (seafang) *500 Gold (golden) *500 Gold (gold) *1,000 Gold (loot) *2,000 Gold (bounty) *5,000 Gold (cinqo) *Super Flatulent Fizz (fizz) *Jack's Brew (jacksbrew) *Scoundrel Hat (scoundrel) Barbossa's_Fury.png|link=Barbossa's Fury El Patron - clearer.png|link=Lost Sword of El Patron Black Buccaneer Hat.png|link=Black Buccaneer Hat Cursedseafangblade.jpg|link=Cursed Seafang Blade Darkfire Cutlass Updated.png|link=Darkfire Cutlass Desert claw..png|link=Desert Claw Haymaker.jpg|link=Haymaker Pistol HeartOfPadres.png|link=Heart of Padres Del Fuego Jack's Brew.jpg|link=Jack's Brew Nemesis.png|link=Nemesis Blade OctopusArmTat.jpg|link=Octopus Arm Tattoo (Redeem Code) Scoundrel Hat.png|link=Scoundrel Hat SpectralCutlass.png|link=Spectral Cutlass Screenshot 2013-02-08 14-04-01.jpg|link=Super Flatulent Fizz Sword_of_Triton.jpg|link=Sword of Triton UpdatedZombieKababBayonet.png|link=Zombie Kabab Bayonet Summon Wasp.png|link=Summon Wasp Summon Dog.png|link=Summon Dog Summon Chicken.png|link=Summon Chicken Viper's Kiss.png|link=Viper's Kiss Skull Staff.png|link=Skull Staff Category:Game Play Category:Redeemable Items